civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Egypt (Akhenaten)
Egypt led by Akhenaten is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Regalman and Hypereon. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Amarna Egypt The Amarna Period was an era of Egyptian history during the latter half of the Eighteenth Dynasty when the royal residence of the pharaoh and his queen was shifted to Akhetaten ('Horizon of the Aten') in what is now Amarna. It was marked by the reign of Amenhotep IV, who changed his name to Akhenaten (1353–1336 BC) in order to reflect the dramatic change of Egypt's polytheistic religion into one where the sun disc Aten was worshipped over all other gods. Aten was not solely worshipped (the religion was not monotheistic), but the other gods were worshipped to a significantly lesser degree. The Egyptian pantheon of the equality of all gods and goddesses was restored under Akhenaten's successor. Akhenaten Akhenaten, known before the fifth year of his reign as Amenhotep IV, was a pharaoh of the Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt who ruled for 17 years and died perhaps in 1336 BC or 1334 BC. He is especially noted for abandoning traditional Egyptian polytheism and introducing worship centered on the Aten, which is sometimes described as monotheistic or henotheistic. An early inscription likens the Aten to the sun as compared to stars, and later official language avoids calling the Aten a god, giving the solar deity a status above mere gods. Dawn of Man Praise the great king, the Exalter of the Name of Aten, Akhenaten, Pharaoh of Egypt and keeper of the Nile. Alongside your Queen, Nefertiti, you cast aside Egypt's polytheistic faith and devoted your reign to the worship of Aten - the Solar Deity - and to erecting great cities and monuments in His name. You patronized great works in His honour, and spread His likeness throughout Egypt. Your rule, though not everlasting, has left an indelible mark upon Egypt's ancient history, and remains today the focus of great enquiry and greater curiosity. Humble King, servant to the Sun, the voice of the Great Aten calls for a ruler through which His light might diffuse across the earth. Can you bring forth the luscious waters of the Nile and re-new the fertility of Egypt's ancient sands? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"We are the unique and beloved of Aten, beauty of His Wisdom and Glory, Pharaoh of Egypt. Kiss at my feet and We might rejoice at your coming." '''Introduction: "Behold Aten, and We are His beloved, Pharaoh of Egypt. Deliver your trinkets upon my feet and you shall have His embrace." Introduction (to Ramesses II): "In my dreams, the whispers of Ramesses were like knives to my heart; so now that king comes before me, adorned with madness and an offense to the sight of the Great Aten. You are not the God you think to be." Introduction (to Piye): "Scourge of Egypt, lord of Nubia, have you come to take this golden throne from me? For We are Akhenaten, beloved of Aten, and We shall not surrender His glory unto you." Defeat: "Defilement! Defilement! You have defiled the sacred and golden throne! Spoiled the beautiful and holy seat of Aten! May pustules erupt from your groin and render your seed barren and no more." Defeat: "Cast from my Kingdom, We shall seek out Our allies and return with the armies of Aten's light." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events & Decisions Declare Aten the One Deity It is not enough that Aten be called the Sun God, for His glory and His wisdom is limitless, and He transcends mere Godhood. All other Gods kneel and quiver in his shadow, for He is Aten the Supreme, the Ultimate, and He is above all else. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt (Akhenaten) * Must have a Pantheon * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 40 Food from the Capital * -1 Faith from Temples * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Faith from Obelisks Construct the Gempaaten The Great Aten has commanded of us to construct a temple in his honour! No gold shall be spared in this great endeavour, and, in return, His blessing shall know no bounds. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt (Akhenaten) * Must have founded a religion * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1300 Gold * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * Constructs the Gempaaten in the Capital Religious Dissidents A growing number of priests from the city of City have joined a movement to oppose the indivisible power of the lord Aten. They demand liberties to freely worship their god, God. Option 1: '''Let them have their liberties. * Lose 65 Faith (or 23 Piety) * A 'We Love the King Day' begins in City '''Option 2: '''Aten, giver of life, is the single true God! * City enters resistance for 1 turn * Gain 60 Faith (or 15 Piety) '''Option 3: '''Sigh, I'm growing tired on this play, anyway. * Egypt becomes a secular nation * Gain 64 Culture * Name becomes Amenhotep IV '''Relations Sour I asked your father, Mimmureya, for statues of solid cast gold, one of myself and a second statue, a statue of Tadu-Heba (Tadukhepa), my daughter, and your father said, 'Don't talk of giving statues just of solid cast gold. I will give you ones made also of lapis lazuli. I will give you, too, along with the statues, much additional gold and (other) goods beyond measure.' But we have not seen the solid (gold) statues that your father was going to send. You have sent plated ones of wood. Nor have you sent me the goods that your father was going to send me, but you have reduced (them) greatly. Yet there is nothing I know of in which I have failed you. We can only assume that you are a dirty, filthy, lying bastard. With Love, City-State. Option 1: '''Ingrates. They should be thankful to get anything. * Lose 150 Gold * Gain 20 Influence with City-State '''Option 2: '''We must remedy this matter at once. * Lose 20 Influence with City-State '''Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now spending their days worshipping the sun and sketching themselves as being grossly deformed. We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art (Civ, Leader, Unit Icons, Leaderscene) * Regalman: Research (City/Spy-Lists) * Hypereon: Research (Event) * Danrell: ''Graphics (Khopesh)Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 03 : Egypt * ''David Christianson: MusicOur Honoured Guests * Derek Fiechter: MusicMummy's Tomb * Whoward: PlotIterators.luaBorder and Area plot iterators * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.luaLua for Unique Diplomacy Entries * Androrc the Orc: NewSaveUtils.luaSaveUtils Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Egypt Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements